Reopening old wounds
by Twinkie Pie
Summary: Vinyl and Pinkie spend a day with each other, just opening up. I think i did terrible, but whatever. Rated T for lesbian content, herp-a-derp.


Author's note: hi guys. Somethings are going on in real life so I may not update quite as often. My girlfriend, yes I'm a bisexual girl, deal with it, has just died in a car crash, so I'm having trouble getting over that. Barely anybody will read this and my other stories, so I guess it won't matter much. I Haven't felt any real motivation lately, so really, unless this and my other stories get some hits, you won't be seeing much from me. Plus, I made a community centered around Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash, so if you wanna make a contribution, PM me, its empty right now. Anyway, here's my Vinyl story, as promised, don't forget to review, favorite, etc. etc.

* * *

><p>Reopening Old Wounds<p>

It was a sunny day in Ponyville, a day where just about anypony could find a reason to be happy. While everything was happy, Vinyl sat with her mare friend, Pinkie Pie. They were in Pinkie's room, in the upper floor of Sugarcube Corner. It wasn't really a date, just a small thing couples do to get to know each other well. Pinkie, despite this not being so important, staked her life on not screwing anything up. The last thing she wanted was to see was a sad Vinyl Scratch. The thought of her deep, ruby red eyes, filling with tears...

Pinkie wouldn't allow it. She would utterly hate herself if she was stuck in that situation. So they sat down on Pinkie's bed and conversed, both of them talking with absolute compassion towards each other. "So what was your childhood like Pinkie?" Vinyl asked.

"Pretty boring. I used to be the most QUIETEST QUIET PONY THERE! CAN YOU IMAGINE?" Pinkie said, bouncing on the bed, somehow not creating any disturbance in it. Vinyl, with ringing ears, replied,"Absolutely not, Pinks." Pinkie smiled brightly and pecked Vinyl on the cheek, who couldn't contain her joy. She grabbed the pink pony was getting into a deep kiss.

As usual, her warm breath tasted like homemade cupcakes. Vinyl moaned in pleasure as Pinkie deepened their "session" even further. (sorry i said session, didn't have a choice THANKS A LOT MEATY!) For what seemed like an eternity, filled to the brim with bliss, the two sat and enjoyed each others company. But like all great times, they had to stop, as to not faint from having no breath.

Vinyl was panting, but, of course, Pinkie was unfazed. "So what was your childhood like anyway?" The question of the century. Vinyl, at the mere mention of her past, almost burst into tears. Her past was horrible, and she knew this day would bring terrible flashbacks.

* * *

><p>She ran, past trees, boulders, and annoyed ponies. From them. They chased her until she couldn't keep going. Stopping for breath, she was immediately pegged in the back of the head with a book, or a rock, or... who could remember? She immediately fell to the ground and felt a flurry of blows cover her body.<p>

She shrieked in pain as the blows continues. "Never show yourself here again, whore!" It was all she could do to stop from crying. That would only anger them more. She just let the violent attacks come and go, despite how fatal they were at times.

When they stopped, they walked away, uttering things like "What a jackass" or "That was utterly necessary." Barely having enough energy to stand, she forced herself to walk home, despite the unbearable pain. She flung the door open and limped to a nearby couch, plopping down on top of it, finally letting tears flow. 'All I did was forget my glasses...'

* * *

><p>Pinkie gasped. Not just at this happening one time, but Vinyl told her it happened at least eleven times. That's why she never forgets those sunglasses! "Vinyl... take your glasses off." "What? Why!" Vinyl responded, harsher than she had meant. "Your eyes... I've never seen them. You tell me they are red, but I've never seen them," Pinkie responded, slowly taking off the glasses, revealing beautiful red eyes.<p>

Normally they would be noted as breathtaking, but her eyes were covered in scars. Pinkie didn't know if red was her eyes' natural color, or if they were stained by blood. She wondered how Vinyl could actually see out of them, it was so scary. " You must think I'm ugly now," Vinyl said, putting her glasses back on. " No way! Vinyl I love your eyes!" Pinkie responded, ripping the wretched glasses off. And she had loved her eyes.

Pinkie saw more than just Vinyl's breathtaking looks, she saw a pony who cared for others, admittedly more than she herself ever had. She kissed the alabaster mare on the cheek and hugged her passionately. Vinyl didn't know what to say. "Thanks Pinks..." "Anytime, love."

* * *

><p>Finally done, you're welcome. Please review, even if you're gonna completely hate on my stories. I thought this turned out horrible, but i honestly just wanted it out of the way for my main series. This has taken me several days to write, and I'm taking any critical comments, despite how little effort i technically put into it. Don't make comments being mean to me for anything i said at the beginning, that was just me saying exactly why I'm taking long to update. Farewell, bronies.<p> 


End file.
